


El auto de Morgana

by Nightmare_Knight



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morgana es diferente y no se si es buena idea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare_Knight/pseuds/Nightmare_Knight
Summary: Gyro no entendía porque aquel condenado Fiat 600 de color rojo estaba frente a su apartamento, y mucho menos porque Morgana le estaba gritando desde la calle como una desquiciada. Sin embargo, entender la situación resultó ser más horrible de lo que imaginaba. Fenro.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera & Gyro Gearloose, Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	El auto de Morgana

**Author's Note:**

> Ducktales 2017 no me pertenece, y este es un pobre intento de fanfic, común y corriente.

La primera vez que Gyro vio aquel condenado auto, se estacionó justo enfrente del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía, a las dos de la madrugada. Morgana era dueña de una Fiat 600 color rojo, el cual estaba bastante bien mantenido, a pesar de la insistencia que tenía de llevarlo a cada misión en la que participaba junto a Darkwing Duck. Desde su habitación escuchó los bocinazos y los gritos de aquella extraña mujer, para que mueva su trasero emplumado hasta allá.

No sabía dónde habían criado a Morgana, pero de seguro que no conocía los protocolos de convivencia con los vecinos, porque la mayoría estaban gritándole y lanzándole lo que tenían a mano para espantarla, desde sus respectivos balcones. Tal vez le beneficiarían las tarjetas que McDuck le dio, así que las buscó antes de salir corriendo a la calle. Era molesto tratar con la gente cuando no sabías que esperaban de ti, y no estaba de más ayudar a alguien que tenía sus mismos problemas.

Aun así, estaba molesto por tener que lidiar con la extraña amiga de Fenton. Gyro trató de contactar con el pato por décimo quinta vez esa noche, mientras salía del edificio. Era increíble que no lo haya visto desde que salió corriendo del laboratorio, por una llamada de emergencia para Gizmoduck. Hubiera sido considerado de su parte avisarle que había terminado con aquella estúpida misión de héroe y que el traje estaba a salvo, pero no, ni un solo mensaje en toda la noche. Al parecer, él era el único de los dos que estaba aprendiendo a ser considerados con los demás…

—¿Qué…?—

El tren de los pensamientos de Gyro se detuvo en el instante que levantó la vista de su smartphone hacía donde se encontraba el auto de Morgana. No pudo evitar gritar aterrado.

—¡FENTON!—

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto?— Morgana le recriminó apenas lo vio, mientras ayudaba a Darkwing Duck a sacar lo que quedaba de la armadura de Gizmoduck y Fenton del asiento trasero de su pequeño auto —Rápido, quítale su armadura para que podamos ver la herida—

El daño era crítico, no solo en la armadura sino también el cuerpo de Cabrera. Dejando de lado las abolladuras y los trozos de metal doblado en que había quedado reducido Gizmoduck, había una considerable mancha de sangre sobre la parte frontal, tapando por completo su logo distintivo. El hecho de que de Fenton no se moviera y mucho menos se quejara del dolor, demostraba que las probabilidades que tenía de sobrevivir eran mínimas.

 _“Fenton se está muriendo. Fenton se está muriendo. Se muere.”_ Era lo único que la mente de Gyro podía registrar, y repetía sin cesar, como un tétrico mantra.

—No ha vuelto a despertarse después de que Megavolt le disparó una descarga eléctrica— Darkwing estaba fuera de sí, pero mantenía sujeto a Fenton mientras hablaba. Se había quitado su sombrero y su capa para poder moverse mejor de lo que permitía su estado —Cayó de un edificio en construcción desde el quinto piso y un pedazo de hierro se incrustó en su abdomen—

Gyro se había quedado estático en ese momento, sin poder reaccionar a la rápida descripción que le ofreció el pato vestido de purpura. Era increíble que, dado al estado en que se encontraban, los dos siguieran conscientes y moviéndose. Morgana tenía cortes sangrantes en su frente, varios rasguños en sus piernas y tenía dislocado su brazo izquierdo el cual estaba inmovilizado, mientas que Darkwing tenía su pierna derecha retorcida de una forma poco natural, su pico estaba magullado, y sus ojos estaban hinchados y morados, de seguros por los golpes que recibió.

—¡Necesitamos ver la herida! ¡Quítale la armadura!— Morgana estalló al notar que no estaba moviéndose.

Gyro apenas consiguió reaccionar, a pesar de que estaba frente a ella y le estaba gritando, su voz se escuchaba como si estuviera a kilómetros de distancia. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse automáticamente, acercándose al cuerpo inerte de Fenton. Sus dedos revisaron los restos de la armadura, abriendo las cerraduras manuales que la sujetaban a su cuerpo, liberando al pato de aquel frio metal diseñado para protegerlo.

Mientras tanto, Morgana comenzó a recitar algunos de sus hechizos, extendiendo su mano sobre el joven científico que yacía inerte en el pavimento.

_—…Aquel que pelea con la fuerza de su cuerpo, ha olvidado el rostro de su padre, uso la fuerza de mi alma…—_

Un halo rojo y brillante, se proyectó desde sus manos y el hechizo comenzó activarse sobre Fenton haciendo que la herida pare de sangrar, mientras Darkwing y Gyro le quitaban el resto de su armadura. Morgana no paró de recitar en todo momento, aun cuando el cuerpo del joven científico estaba a la vista.

—Llamaré a una ambulancia, revisen el pulso Fenton— Darkwing se terminó de quitar su traje, luciendo su camisa lavanda, la cual estaba manchada con sangre. Sacó su teléfono y marcó a emergencias —Aquí Drake Mallard, hay un hombre herido en…—

Gyro se desconectó por un momento de todo lo que le rodeaba, y después de haber retirado la última pieza de armadura, tomó la mano derecha de Fenton, la cual tenía la mayor parte de sus dedos quebrados. A pesar de que la herida de su estómago se había cerrado, el joven pato no reaccionaba y su pulso estaba muy débil. La pérdida de sangre debía ser la causa, sin embargo, no estaba seguro cuanto iba aguantar hasta entrar en shock.

Morgana siguió recitando su hechizo de sanación, esperando la llegada de la ambulancia. La diferencia entre una bruja y un hechicero eran palpables en ese momento. De seguro Magica de Spell podría cerrar las heridas de Fenton con el chasquido de sus dedos, mientras que esta mujer debía desvivirse para mantenerlo con vida. Si Gyro lo pensaba, de cierta forma no era justo, no con toda la mierda que debían lidiar.

Cuando los paramédicos intentaron llevarse a Fenton, le costó mucho trabajo soltarlo, tanto que Morgana y Drake tuvieron que tirar de su cuerpo para que dejara de molestar a los profesionales. No es que Gyro pudiera resistirse mucho, a pesar de lo maltrechos que estaban los dos, tenían la fuerza suficiente como para manipularlo.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo como cargaban al pato dentro de una de las ambulancias que había llegado. En ese lapso de tiempo, la adrenalina comenzó a abandonar sus cuerpos, ya que finalmente Drake suspiro cansado. 

—Debemos irnos— Murmuró Drake a una Morgana completamente drenada, que aún no había soltado el brazo de Gyro. También trajeron una ambulancia para los dos, posiblemente porque no iban a poder soportar sus heridas por mucho más tiempo. La joven bruja asintió con suavidad, y le miró como si estuviera en trance, soltándolo finalmente.

—Cuida de mi auto— Ella le tiró sus llaves en el pecho a Gyro, las cuales apenas pudo atrapar en el aire después de unos infructuosos segundos. Aquella acción fue suficiente para hacerle caer en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Vio como Drake dejo que el brazo derecho de Morgana se apoye en él, para llevarla a rastras con el resto de los paramédicos.

Gyro apretó con fuerza el llavero en su mano, el cual tenía un pequeño murciélago rojo adornándolo, y vio a las ambulancias dirigirse hacia el hospital de Duckburg. Sin esperar más, sacó un smartphone de sus bolsillos. Sus dedos ensangrentados (la sangre de Fenton) resbalaban en la pequeña pantalla, mientras buscaba un número en particular. El mundo se volvió borroso frente a él por un instante (las lágrimas solo se acumulaban), pero trató de mantenerse firme hasta encontrar a la persona que necesitaba llamar.

Esto no iba a ser fácil…

—Oficial Cabrera, soy el Dr. Gearloose…— La voz de Gyro se quebró por un momento al escuchar a la madre de Fenton al otro lado. Tragó saliva y continuó hablando. No había razones para llorar. Aun no.

—…Es sobre Fenton, tuvo un accidente y se encuentra en el hospital—

(…)

Gyro entró a su apartamento, dejando lo que quedaba de la armadura de Gizmoduck en un armario. Mientras cerraba la puerta con llave, escuchó un ligero movimiento en su hogar. Boyd estaba despierto, y junto con Lil Bulb lo esperaban ansiosos en su pequeña cocina. Los miró un poco lacónico desde la entrada, sin saber que decirles exactamente en aquel momento. Sin embargo, reaccionó al ver como los enormes ojos del pequeño loro africano, le dedicaron una mirada llena de preocupación. Instintivamente, revisó las plumas de sus manos.

La sangre de Fenton continuaba ahí y se había impregnado por completo. Se dirigió de forma automática al fregadero de la cocina, y comenzó a limpiarse en el acto.

—Iremos al hospital, Fenton está en terapia intensiva— Anunció Gyro con cierta calma, para evitar que los pequeños entren en conflicto. Sin embargo, no se había dignado a mirar a Boyd a los ojos, mientras limpiaba y restregaba ansiosamente sus manos.

—Que mala noticia— Boyd sonó un poco desanimado, pero estaba listo para activar sus piernas cohetes, y salir a toda velocidad de allí —¿Quiere que lo lleve volando hasta allá?—

—No. Iremos en auto, busca tu chaqueta— Gyro terminó de restregar sus manos bajo el agua y las seco con demasiada fuerza con una toalla. Vio que perdió parte de sus plumas en el proceso y gruño por lo bajo. Iba a picar mucho cuando le vuelvan a crecer, toda una incomodidad a la hora de trabajar.

Debía calmarse de verdad, o terminaría haciéndose más daño a sí mismo.

—Estoy listo, y también traje su chaqueta Dr. Gearloose— El niño llevaba en sus brazos una chaqueta color verde, junto a su pequeña prenda.

—Muchas gracias Boyd, fue amable de tu parte— Gyro tomó su chaqueta con una ligera sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció. Se percató que este era el tipo de gesto que tendría Fenton con él. La influencia del joven pato había calado hondo en Boyd, a pesar de que le conoció hace poco.

—No sabía que tenía un auto ¿Lo compró hace poco?— Boyd parecía un poco más entusiasmado a pesar de la desagradable noticia que había recibido. Se quedó quieto, dejando que el científico le colocara con cuidado su chaqueta amarilla —Finalmente podrá usar su licencia de conducir—

Gyro chasqueó la lengua con cierta molestia, tratando de no recordar lo orgulloso que estaba Fenton solo por haber conseguido aquel estúpido carnet. Había aprendido a manejar en caso de emergencia, pero aún no se había dignado a comprar un auto.

—No es mío, es prestado— El científico no sabía si se consideraría un préstamo, pero definitivamente debía llevar aquel auto hasta su dueña —No me emociona usar mi licencia, manejar me estresa demasiado—

—¿Entonces porque va hacerlo?— Preguntó Boyd con cierta duda. Hasta Lil Bulb lucía confundido por su actitud, sus pequeñas manos metálicas rascaban su foco. Era difícil explicarlo con facilidad, pero se sentía en deuda con Morgana.

—Le debo un favor a alguien y odio estar en deuda, eso es todo— Ponderó Gyro mientras se colocaba su chaqueta.

—Eso es genial— Boyd parecía estar impresionado por su actitud, lo cual era un poco entrañable —¡Lil Bulb una carrera hasta el auto! El que llega primero ira en el asiento de acompañante—

Gyro abandonaba nuevamente su apartamento con cierto recelo, viendo a sus creaciones competir por llegar primero al pequeño Fiat de Morgana. Estaba seguro que no le iba a gustar lo que vería en el hospital, pero se comportaría lo mejor posible para que no lo baneen de aquel recinto. Haría lo necesario para poder acompañar a Fenton siempre que fuera posible.

Sujetó con fuerza las tarjetas que el Sr. McDuck había escrito para él. Se iba a esforzar, y todo iba a salir bien.

Al llegar al auto, se percató que el asiento del conductor estaba acomodado de tal forma que sus largas piernas no se sintieran incomodas. Era entendible, considerando que Morgana era un poco más alta que él (algo que, por algún motivo, intimidaba a Fenton), lo cual ayudaba bastante, al menos se sentiría cómodo manejando.

Boyd consiguió vencer a Lil Bulb y se sentó a su lado, abrochando su cinturón de seguridad. Parecía estar listo para comenzar con aquel pequeño viaje al hospital, pero no sabía si estaba preparado para ver a Fenton tan lastimado.

Colocó la llave en el encendido y giro suavemente la misma, dejando que el motor inicie. Fue gratificante escuchar que el auto arrancó sin problemas, ronroneando con cierta suavidad debido a su reducido tamaño.

—Funciona— Al parecer Boyd tenía dudas de que ese auto tan antiguo siguiera funcionando, siendo que era un modelo discontinuado.

—Si, parece que está bien cuidado— Gyro estaba listo para ponerse en marcha, pero miró con duda a Boyd —Escucha Boyd, es posible que no nos permitan ver a Fenton cuando lleguemos, estaba… demasiado lastimado cuando se lo llevo la ambulancia—

—Está bien, te haré compañía hasta que te dejen pasar a verlo— Boyd le dio una media sonrisa, y se quedó tranquilo esperando que se pusieran en marcha.

Gyro asintió, sin decir mucho más. El auto comenzó a movilizarse con cierta velocidad hacía su destino, mientras el científico repasaba en su cabeza las lecciones de manejo que había recibido.

(…)

Gyro no sabía si Fenton odiaba el olor a hospital, pero definitivamente ya estaba catalogado en su lista como uno de los hedores más desagradables que haya sentido en su vida. También se dio cuenta de que solo lo soportaba por su compañero de laboratorio, y le resultaba más asqueroso porque siempre que entraba en aquel recinto, era para verlo gravemente lastimado.

Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta para sujetar sus tarjetas, de las cuales ya había memorizado cada línea que llegara a necesitar. Era fácil, debía serlo, no iba a sucumbir en el hastío hasta tratarlos a todos como si fueran un pedazo de mierda… Mucho menos a los potenciales doctores y enfermeros que atendieran a Fenton.

Boyd llevaba en sus brazos a Lil Bulb, y lo acompañaba diligentemente, hasta que llegaron a la recepción. Al ver que Gyro no deseaba hablar, el pequeño tiró con sus manos de la bocamanga de su pantalón y señaló, con un gesto de su cabeza, a la recepcionista, la cual no se había dignado a levantar la vista del monitor de su computadora. El pobre pollo suspiró e intentó ser lo más civilizado posible.

Pasarón unos infructuosos minutos, hasta que la indiferente mujer les diera la indicación que necesitaba. Hasta Boyd se sentía contrariado por la actitud de la empleada, pero el científico escondió su frustración eficazmente. Sin embargo, caminó demasiado rápido hacia la sala de espera que le indicaron. No es que estuviera tan ansioso de ver que tan lastimado estaba Fenton, pero no deseaba probar su suerte y decirle algo horrible a la recepcionista.

Boyd le seguía sin perder el paso, y cuando llegaron a la sala, saludó a la única persona que se encontraba allí.

—Buenas noches, oficial Cabrera— Trinó el pequeño loro agitando su mano a modo de salud. Gyro por un momento, presionó con fuerza su pico sin desear hablar, pero se armó de valor e imitó el saludo de Boyd —Buenas noches, oficial—

Tal vez era la iluminación del lugar, las incomodas silla de color rojo o aquel olor nauseabundo a desinfectante mezclado con medicamentos, pero la madre de Fenton se veía demasiado exhausta y pálida para su gusto. Llevaba su placa de policía colgando en su cuello, por lo que de seguro estuvo de servicio hasta ese momento. Era posible que, por el cansancio, no tenía deseos de antagonizar con Gyro, porque les sonrío levemente, saludándolos con un ademán desde su silla. No pasó mucho tiempo para que les comentara las noticias que había recibido hasta el momento.

—Al parecer Fenton se encuentra estable, ya le han hecho una transfusión— La mujer miró a Gyro expectante, como si esperara que dijera algo desagradable. Sin embargo, él se desplomó en la silla más cercana, jugo con sus dedos por unos segundos, hasta que formuló la única pregunta que necesitaba respuesta.

—Fenton… ¿Recuperó la conciencia?—

La mujer le miró con algo de desconfianza, como si pensara que le estaba ocultando información. Algo le decía que no estaba enterada de que su hijo había estado inconsciente antes de llegar al hospital. Finalmente suspiró y decidió responderle de mala gana.

—Si, bueno, ya estaba consciente cuando llego… Pero aún no nos dejarán verlo, no hasta que reacomoden sus huesos…— La madre de Fenton no desea seguir hablando con el pollo, al ver como sus ojos se agrandaron por la impresión, pero terminó siendo vencida por la curiosidad —…¿Tienes idea como se pudieron haber soldado tan rápido? Al parecer se curaron de mala manera—

Gyro no quería mencionar la enorme herida que Morgana tuvo que regenerar para que Fenton no se desangrara de camino al hospital. Era posible que en el proceso haya curado varios de sus huesos, y en una posición bastante incómoda. Aun así, el alivio invadió su cuerpo y suspiró como si hubiese estado conteniendo el aliento hasta ese entonces.

 _“Fenton está vivo. Fenton está vivo. Está vivo y a salvo.”_ El pensamiento repetitivo fue como un bálsamo para sus destrozados nervios.

—Tengo una idea que pudo haber sucedido, pero lo importante es que Fenton estará bien— Al decir esto se percató de que evadió la pregunta de manera despreocupada, y de inmediato se enderezó mirando con algo de temor a la madre de su compañero.

Al parecer ella no estaba conforme con su respuesta, pero no dijo nada más al respecto, para su alivio. Un incómodo silencio se instaló entre ellos dos, y decidieron esperar callados hasta que le permitan ver al joven pato. Gyro soló habló con Boyd para permitirle ir a la máquina expendedora por una lata de Pep.

A los pocos minutos, el pequeño loro africano regresó con su refresco, siendo acompañado por otra persona.

—¿Morgana? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Gyro se levantó del asiento, listo para ofrecerle su espacio, el cual ella no dudo en rechazar.

Morgana seguía vistiendo su enorme camisa roja y sus calzas negra, las cuales desentonaban con todas las vendas que tenía encima. Llevaba un cabestrillo que sostenía su brazo izquierdo, y su frente estaba cubierta de apósitos y grapas para evitar que sus heridas sigan sangrando. Sin embargo, parecía estar demasiado cansada. Levantó su mano derecha en señal de saludó.

—Hey— Dijo la joven con total desgana, haciendo un ligero ademán.

—Hola… jeje— La madre de Fenton sonrío nerviosa, y miró con cierta urgencia a Gyro, aterrada por la presencia de Morgana —¿Quién es _está_?—

Cuando Gyro iba hacer las presentaciones tal como marcaba el protocolo que McDuck le había enseñado, la joven siguió su camino, ignorándolos por completo. Ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes, pateo con fuerza las puertas del cuarto de Fenton, abriéndola de par en par. La oficial Cabrera se quedó mirando a la mujer con una expresión llena de desconcierto y espanto, mientras que el científico solo atinó a golpear su frente con la palma de su mano, lamentando no haber tenido oportunidad de darle a la joven sus tarjetas de ayuda, que de seguro las necesitaba más que él a estas alturas.

Morgana se adentró sin ceremonias a la habitación, ignorando los gritos de la madre de Fenton. Gyro decidió seguirla, siendo vencido por sus deseos de hablar con el pato, y asegurarse de que realmente haya despertado.

Sintió un leve cosquilleo en sus manos, recordando como la sangre de Fenton las había impregnado. El temor de verlo en un estado similar al que lo encontró hace unas horas atrás, invadió su mente como una enfermedad. Una imagen retorcida se formaba en esta, donde solo podía verle dolorido e indefenso. Siempre sucedía lo mismo cuando iba a visitar a su compañero al hospital, y lo dejaba completamente paralizado…

—¡Que hace aquí! ¡No ve que estamos terminando de tratar a este paciente!— Un médico iracundo le gritó a Morgana a la cara, pero esta le miro como si fuera un insecto al cual podía aplastar con facilidad. Gyro salió de la insana espiral de pensamientos negativos, y trató de pasar desapercibido, notando como el pobre hombre palidecía ante la fría mirada de la mujer.

—No vine hablar con ustedes, fuera de mi camino— Sus palabras no eran amenazantes, pero los profesionales se estremecieron al escucharla. Ayudaba mucho lo alta que era Morgana, pero era ridículo que fuera tan intimidante. De seguro estaba usando alguna habilidad mágica para asustarlos más fácilmente, porque los doctores salieron de la habitación tan rápido, que apenas notaron que Gyro y la oficial Cabrera entraron.

—No hay mucho tiempo— Ponderó Morgana luego de ver como el personal de salud se marchaba. Se dirigió hacia la cama de Fenton, que estaba cerca de la ventana. El joven pato la miró con una expresión de sorpresa, pero se calmó al ver a su madre y a Gyro allí.

—Hey… Te ves horrible— Le saludó un agotado Fenton dedicándole una ligera sonrisa a Morgana. El pobre estaba cubierto de vendas, conectado a una intravenosa y asegurado en su cama. Gyro estaba un poco perturbado por el espectáculo, y estaba seguro de que nunca iba acostumbrarse a verlo en ese estado deplorable. Gizmoduck, el gran héroe de Duckburg, convertido en pequeño e indefenso niño herido en la cama de hospital. Trató de ignorar aquella sensación de desasosiego, pero era difícil no ser pesimista respecto al estilo de vida que llevaba Cabrera.

¿Cómo podría convencerlo de que deje de ponerse en peligro? Podía idear un plan para mantener a salvo a Fenton. Empujarlo a realizar el primer doctorado para el cual califique, lejos de esa infernal ciudad, parecía ser la salida más fácil. McDuck podría llamar a su sobrino Fethry para cuidar del laboratorio… 

—Tenemos que hablar— Morgana le dedicó una mirada impasible al joven pato, la cual fue respondida por una mueca dolorida. Gyro dejo de lados sus planes para observar la curiosa interacción. Algo había pasado, y por la expresión de Fenton, estaba seguro que no le iba a gustar.

—Morgana, no creo que sea un buen momento…— 

—Cierra el pico— Morgana gruñó de forma oscura, pateando violentamente la cama donde se hallaba el convaleciente, haciendo que los presentes se estremecieran —Vas a escucharme, y te quedarás callado hasta que termine—

—¿Quién demonios crees que eres para tratar mi pollito así?— La oficial Cabrera se adelantó para abrazar a su hijo de forma protectora, mirando con desconfianza a Morgana.

—Mamá, espera… Solo, deja que hable— Fenton dijo esto de mala gana y se lo notaba demasiado nervioso. Gyro reconoció de inmediato esa expresión de su rostro.

Se sentía culpable.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?— El pollo no pudo evitar sonar como si le estuviera regañando. No recordaba haber visto esa expresión en Fenton desde que le escondió por una semana que había roto el reactor de la armadura, e intentaba arreglarla en el garaje de su casa.

—Dejen de interrumpir, no tengo tiempo— Morgana escupió aquellas palabras completamente irritada. Al conseguir el silencio que necesitaba, suspiró para reformular lo que deseaba decir —Yo he venido a disculparme—

—No es necesario… este… disculparse— Fenton miró nervioso a su Madre y luego a Gyro, como si deseara que la tierra se lo tragara. Ahora el científico comenzó a enfurecerse, estaba seguro de que su compañero había hecho algo muy estúpido.

—Si, es necesario. Fue mi culpa haber perdido la concentración en un momento crucial, dejando que el rayo de Megavolt me alcanzara— Morgana siguió hablando lacónicamente, ignorando la mirada de súplica de Fenton. Gyro estaba cada vez más furioso, suponiendo lo que había sucedido, hasta las plumas de su cuello se encrespaban.

Si Morgana notó su cambio de humor, no lo demostró, porque siguió hablando —Poniendo en claro quién debía asumir la responsabilidad de aquel error, debiste dejar que yo lo afronte y no lanzarte a una muerte sin sentido—

—¿Dejarte afrontarlo? ¡Podrías haber muerto!— Gritó desaforado Fenton.

—Podría. O no. En cambio, tu moriste, al menos por tres minutos— Morgana dijo esto fríamente, irguiéndose ante Fenton como si tratara de asustarlo aún más —Eso no ayudó en nada, peor aún, dejaste solo a Drake y él tuvo que cargar tu cadáver al final del combate—

Fenton estaba a punto de retrucar, pero era demasiado tarde. Su madre le miró intensamente, y sin poder controlarse, comenzó a llorar intensamente sobre su hombro. Gyro estaba tan furioso, que apretaba su pico con fuerza, tratando de no gritarle por la frustración.

—Lo siento— Dijo Fenton con suavidad. Morgana asintió suavemente, como si no necesitara más que eso. Era una mujer extraña.

—La próxima vez que te plantees que la mejor solución es _morirte_ , al menos considera _que_ _tu muerte nos pasará a nosotros_ — Morgana le dio la espalda a Fenton para salir de la habitación, pero se detuvo delante de Gyro, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia él, siendo sorprendentemente escueta con sus palabras —Llaves—

El científico estaba tan cansado emocionalmente que reaccionó en automático. Le entregó las llaves del Fiat a Morgana, pero se animó a verla a los ojos.

—Gracias— Gyro no podía decir nada más, ya estaba todo hecho.

—No entiendo como lo soportas— Declaró Morgana a modo de despedida, y se marchó de allí.

(…) 

Dormir sentado en lugares incomodos era un arte que Gyro Gearloose había desarrollado durante su pasantía con el Dr. Akita. No era el mejor método para descansar, pero le permitía tener el nivel justo de sueño antes de que sus plumas empezaran a desprenderse de su cuerpo. Jamás pensó que necesitaría de esta habilidad fuera del laboratorio, pero tener que acompañar a Fenton mientras estaba completamente medicado y, por lo tanto, sumido en el soporífero mundo de los analgésicos, la volvió bastante útil.

—¿Gyro? ¿Estás despierto?— 

También había desarrollado un sueño bastante ligero, para evitar posibles accidentes laborales. Al escuchar la voz quebrada de Fenton, Gyro se restregó sus ojos con los dedos de su mano, mientras se incorporaba de su asiento, arreglando sus gafas con cuidado y alisando su ropa.

—Seh, aquí estoy— Su voz sonó más ronca de lo que pretendía ¿Por cuánto tiempo había dormido? —¿Necesitas algo? ¿Quieres un poco de agua?—

Fenton le miró por algunos instantes, sin saber que decirle. Esperaba que no vuelva a pedirle perdón por como terminó destrozando su armadura, o por casi morir sin que sus seres queridos estuvieran para acompañarlo. Gyro sabía que al final todos mueren en soledad, pero era ridículo que el joven pato haya tenido que experimentar algo semejante de primera mano.

—Si, agua… estaría bien— Fenton gimió un poco al incorporarse mientras Gyro le acercó el vaso con agua, decidiendo ayudarle a beber al ver el estado de sus manos.

—Pequeños sorbos, tu garganta está reseca por el medicamento, pero no estas deshidratado— Murmuró el pollo con paciencia, mientras ayudaba a beber al joven. Después de unos cuantos sorbos, este parecía estar un poco más revitalizado.

—Gracias ¡Ugh! Me duele todo el cuerpo— Se quejó Fenton.

—También tu rehabilitación será dolorosa— Replicó agriamente Gyro, dejando el vaso en la pequeña mesa al lado de su cama

—Estas enfadado— Ponderó el pato, con una mirada comprensiva.

—Experimento muchas emociones en este instante Fenton, pero sí, estoy enojado contigo— Gyro no era bueno manejando su enfado con él, ya lo había tratado muy mal en sus días como pasante. Ahora estaba enojado porque le preocupaba demasiado, y se dio cuenta que esa sensación era más fuerte y personal que sus anteriores arrebatos. Podría insultarlo, gritarle y denigrarlo para que entendiera de una vez que lo que hizo fue estúpido y egoísta. Pero no quería hacerlo, ya no quería que nada más lastime a Fenton.

—Serviría si me vuelvo a disculpar— Fenton le dedicó una media sonrisa, demasiado falsa para su gusto.

—No— Gyro le miró a los ojos, demostrando lo cansado y abrumado que estaba. Al encontrarse con los de Fenton, entendió que el pobre también estaba exhausto ¿Por qué se veía tan pequeño e indefenso en esa cama? Era difícil mantenerse firme y, no abrazarlo o consolarlo, al verlo en ese estado —Quiero acciones de tu parte, no promesas ni disculpas vacías—

—Está bien— Fenton aceptó rápido, y le miró decidido —Haré lo que me digas en este instante—

—¿Estás seguro? No te he dicho lo que tenía en mente— Gyro se percató que la mano entablillada y llena de cayos de Fenton se colocó sobre la suya. Recordó como se sintieron aquellos dedos quebrados y luego su sangre, impregnando todas sus plumas. No fue algo que deseara volver a experimentar en su vida, pero estaba seguro de que no sería la última vez.

—Se que quieres cuidarme, y lo que hayas decidido será por mi bien— Fenton dijo esto con tanta sinceridad, que hasta se olvidó del gesto falso que le dedicó al principio. Era reconfortante saber lo mucho que confiaba en él, tan solo esperaba que no se arrepienta en el futuro.

Gyro asintió levemente, y explicó a grandes rasgos cuál era su plan. Era posible hacer la rehabilitación de Fenton en un afamado centro médico en Berlin, y en esos meses podría comenzar a trabajar en su doctorado, dentro de uno de los laboratorios que patrocinaba McDuck. No estaba seguro cuanto tiempo le llevaría, pero solo necesitaba enfocarse en obtenerlo y dejar de lado a Gizmoduck hasta entonces.

Al terminar de escuchar su plan, Fenton le miró expectante y preguntó con timidez —¿Podré volver después?... Ya sabes, a usar la armadura— 

—Por supuesto, forma parte de lo que eres— Gyro no iba a separar a Fenton de su identidad de superhéroe, pero al menos le permitiría mostrarle que había otras cosas que aspirar, otras formas de ayudar a la gente, que enfrentarse a una panda de locos en medio de la noche.

Al parecer su idea no era tan mala, porque el joven pato parecía estar feliz con esta. Debía admitir que se alegraba de haber entendido bien a Fenton, sabía que buscaba algo más que ser Gyzmoduck, y estaba seguro que en el fondo deseaba demostrarle a todos lo que era capaz.

—Estoy dentro Gyro, me esforzare al ciento veinte por ciento para conseguir mi doctorado— Fenton parecía estar listo para saltar de la cama, si no fuera porque Gyro le sujeto suavemente su brazo, y acomodó su almohada para que vuelva a recostarse ¿De dónde sacaba tanta energía aquel hombre? Jamás le entendería.

—Le daré la noticia a tu madre mañana, y llamaré a McDuck para nuestro traslado— Había mucho que hacer, era bueno que haya hablado con McDuck antes de comentarle su plan a Fenton.

—¿Me vas acompañar?— Preguntó de repente el pato.

—Claro que sí, necesitas a alguien que te mantenga centrado—

—Seremos solo tu y yo en Berlin, viviendo juntos…— Fenton parecía estar cada vez más alterado, su cara se había puesto roja y sus ojos parecían estar brillando. No sabía que iba a tomárselo tan mal.

—Bueno, Boyd y Lil Bulb vienen conmigo, pero si ¿Hay algún problema?...—

Gyro sabía que Fenton era fuerte, no solo eso, se había vuelto más corpulento por el uso repetido de la armadura Gizmoduck, la cual no solo demandaba mucho de su mente, sino también de su cuerpo. Le tomó de su camisa y tiró de él repentinamente sin ningún esfuerzo, plantándole un beso en el pico que le dejo pasmado. No solían demostrarse ese tipo de afecto a menudo, por eso le sorprendió al principio, pero no dudó en corresponder aquel beso.

Por unos segundos pudo besar a Fenton sin que nada le preocupara, y deseaba que durara eternamente. Gyro sabía que había tenido muchísima suerte, y lo peor de todo, aún estaba en deuda con Morgana. Siempre pensó que, si estuviera en una relación lo dejarían por no soportarlo, nunca imaginó que la muerte también era una posibilidad.

—¿Por qué no hacemos esto más seguido?— Preguntó con suavidad Fenton mientras besaba la base del pico de Gyro, haciéndole reír avergonzado. Se sentía muy bien, pero sabía que su compañero no estaba en condiciones de seguir con sus muestras de afecto.

—Porque no soy aficionado, y tú eres muy tímido— El pollo acomodó nuevamente a Fenton en la cama, depositando un suave beso en su frente.

—¿Podemos repetirlo cuando salga del hospital?—

Gyro solo le sonrió con afecto, un poco más seguro de sí mismo.

—Si, no veo porque no—

(...)

Fin


End file.
